Our Game
by SteveChavezLove
Summary: We were forced to marry, and for the longest time I didn't want anything to have to do with my new husband, but time seems to have a way of changing the heart. Steve/Chavez Slash. Feedback please :) This fic is a present for Greaserotaku :) Enjoy
1. Shotgun Wedding

"Dumbass Mexican Greaser!" I heard Steve yell at me from the other side of the yard. "I swear to God I'll strangle you fer this!" Great. What problem did he have with me this time? I sighed and turned to face him. "Something wrong, Pendejo?" I asked, the annoyance clear in my voice. The expression he was wearing was one of complete anger. Now I was very curious to know what I'd done to cause it. Or if he was just blaming me for something one of the others did again. "Yer Damn right somethin' wrong, Cha-vez!" He growled at me. I rolled my eyes. "I thought we discussed this before." I stated clearly. It's pronounced Chavez. Not Cha-vez!" Steve spit violently on the ground in front of me. "Shut up!" He demanded. My eyes hardened with anger. "What did you just say to me?" I asked. "I said, Shut Up!" Steve repeated, a bit louder this time.

My hand moved toward my knife belt. "Say it again." I told him. "I dare you." Steve glared at me. "Now that ain't no way to treat the man that's carryin' yer kid now is it?" He asked. My eyes suddenly widened and my hand dropped down from my knife belt. "What did you just say?" I asked to clarify that what I'd just heard was right. "You heard me." Steve replied, still looking angry. I couldn't believe my ears. "You son of a bitch! You're lying!" I shouted. Steve just shook his head. "No I ain't." He replied. "See for yerself." He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open for me to see.

I didn't really want to look, but of course I had to, and sure enough there was a little bump forming where his belly was. I gasped. How in the name of God did this happen? "That can't be mine." I stated. "Bull shit!" Steve shouted back at me. "Yer the only man that's ever put it to me. So it's gotta be yer's." I shook my head. "I've never..." I tried, hoping he'd forget the time we accidentally shared a bed. "Yes you did!" He cut me off. "The night after John died when we all got drunk to kill the pain. You fucked me." I was utterly speechless. This was like something out of a nightmare. I just shook my head in response. What could I say in a situation like this? Sorry? No. Children were a precious gift. Therefore there was no need for me to say sorry. "Yeah, I figured you'd be slack jawed at that. But just wait till ya hear the worst of it. We gotta get married now." He said. That bit of information snapped me out of my speechless stupor. "What!?" I shouted in shock. "Yep, you knocked me up. Now ya gotta marry me." I shook my head. "No I don't!" I shouted. "Yes you do!" He shouted back. "You gotta 'less ya want yer baby to grow up without a daddy." I gnawed at my lip. He had me there. The thought of him raising my child, the last hope for my tribe's future, on his own didn't really sit well with me. If that happened then my child would probably grow up to be a racist hick like him, but then again I really did NOT want to marry Dirty Steve Stephens. "Hey! Cha-vez!" Steve suddenly shouted, bringing me out of my daze. "What?" I asked, feeling annoyed but still very shocked and confused. "Ain't there somethin' you wanna ask me?" He asked. I just stood there in silence in front of him. "Well?" He prompted again. I ran a hand over my face and shook my head before sighing deeply. "I need some time to think." I told him, and walked away to get a drink from the little bar at the edge of the Juarez village.

So that's how this all started. This is how my life got turned upside down. It couldn't have happened at a worse time either. We were in the middle of a range war with Murphy at the moment, and even though we had crossed over into Old Mexico already, there was no telling if Murphy's men were coming down here after us or not. I had no idea what I was going to do, and frankly I was still hoping that this was just a nightmare and that I'd wake up soon and it would all just go away. I downed about three rounds of rye and was set on getting drunk by the time Steve had apparently sent someone after me. Suddenly I felt a strong hand clap me on the back. "Cantinero, dame dos cervezas." I heard Dick's voice say from

Behind me. The old Mexican bartender nodded and went back to their icehouse where they kept their beer. Dick then sat down next to me at the bar. I sighed and kept my eyes focused on the empty shot glass in my hand. "I take it you aren't here just to drink with me, huh Amigo?" I asked. Dick sighed. "Not this time, Pal." He replied.

The bartender brought us two bottles of beer and I took a long swallow. Dick just kept looking at me, thinking of what to say. I sat the bottle back down on the bar them looked over at him. "There's something on your mind." I said. "So let's just talk and get it over with." Dick nodded in agreement before taking a swig from his beer bottle before setting it back on the bar and turning to look at me again. "Chavez, I know that this is all a bit of a shock..." He began. "But, we've all known he was expectin' for a long time. He just didn't wanna tell ya yet." I shook my head. "I really just don't believe it, Dick." I replied. He nodded. "Well, ya know, maybe this ain't such a bad thing." He told me. "I mean, you've always said that your life goal was to have children to further your tribe's bloodline." I didn't say anything back. Dick sighed. "Listen, Chavez. I know this ain't what ya wanna hear, but...um...you've gotta marry him." He told me. I looked back at Dick in shock. "What!?" I asked, shocked. "Chavez, I know it's not gonna be somethin' that's easy to do, but you got him pregnant so you've gotta marry him." Dick replied.

I shook my head. "I can't marry him, Dick!" I stated firmly. "I don't love him!" Dick bit his lip. "You'll come to love each other, Chavez." He tried. "No!" I refused once again. "No! I won't marry him! You can't make me!" That last part had made him angry, and he slammed his beer bottle down on the table before standing up and towering above me. "Alright! That's it! Now, I've tried to be nice about it but I guess that ain't gonna work! Chavez, yer gonna marry Steve and that's final!" He shouted at me before grabbing his beer, finishing it off and then grabbing me by the arm and practically dragging me out of the bar. I didn't struggle. According to the law and John's will, Dick was my legal guardian and he had authority over me. I growled as he continued to drag me across the streets of the little village. "You'd best knock that off!" Dick snapped at me. I scowled at him. "I won't marry him." I tried again. "The hell you won't!" Dick snapped back at me and drug me over to where I'd left Steve before. He was still standing there, holding the reins to a couple of donkeys for some reason.

Dick roughly shoved me over to him then stood in my way so that I couldn't run off. "Now..." He said. "I believe there's somethin' you wanna ask Steve isn't there Chavez?" He hinted, meaning for me to propose to him. I gave Dick a sharp look, in one last attempt to get out of this, but he retaliated with an even more intimidating look. "Steve?" He a asked suddenly. "Pass me your shotgun." My eyes widened as I watched Steve throw his sawed off ten gauge over to Dick, who loaded it up and cocked it. "Go on Chavez." He said, holding the shotgun and stepping forward a little. "Less ya wanna go with option two." I gulped. "What's option two?" I asked. "Gettin' yer balls blowed off." Dick replied. "Now go on and ask him." I had lost all hope by now. Dick had me trapped between a rock and a hard place, and since the hard place was getting my balls blown off with a shotgun I opted for the rock. The dirty, uncivilized, racist rock. I sighed and turned to face Steve before reluctantly getting down on one knee in front of him. "Steven Stephens, will you marry me?" I asked. A grin spread across his face and he nodded. "Yes I will." He answered.

Dick smiled and unloaded the shotgun. "Well then, I'll go break the good news to the rest of the boys." He said. "Congratulations you two." And with that, Dick walked away, leaving Steve and I alone. I sighed and got up off the ground. "So, Chavez..." He said, coming up behind me. "I'm thinkin' a big weddin'. Kinda like Doc and Charley had last week...and maybe a honeymoon in.." "Stop right there." I said, cutting him off. "I don't want anyone but the rest of the boys to know this is happening. We're going to have a simple ceremony inside the church at Midnight and Dick will be the minister." Steve raised an eyebrow. "Dick? Is that even legal?" He asked. "Yes, he can preform wedding ceremonies. Remember? He spent some time in priest school when we were all younger." Steve just nodded. "And here's another thing..." I continued. "There will be no honeymoon. I will not spend a week somewhere alone having sex with you." Steve looked away from me a little at that. That had hurt. Good. I wanted it too if he was gonna make me marry him. "And one more thing. If we're going to be married I want this to be perfectly clear. You're just a body to carry and birth my children. You'll warm my bed at night and in return I'll satisfy you as well. We both know we don't love each other so there's no reason for it to be anything more than that."

Steve made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat at that one. That had really hurt him. But, why? I couldn't figure out since I knew that he didn't love me either. He slowly nodded and then, without saying another word, he turned and walked away. As I watched him walk off I could hear a few sobs escape his throat. I shook my head and walked off in the opposite directions. "Hormones..." Is what I'd convinced myself it was, as I walked back towards the bar, pushing the guilty feeling in my heart aside.

TBC


	2. I Do But I Don't

Steve's POV

I was just a body to carry and birth his children. That's what he'd told me. I don't know why the hell it had upset me so bad but it did. Next thing I knew I was cryin' in my hotel room like a girl. A pregnant girl. God, I still couldn't get my mind around the fact that I had a baby in my belly now. Of course, though, I knew I needed to start takin' better care of myself cause of this. I was tryin' to quick the chew and I hadn't had a drink in forever so I figured I was doin' pretty good so far. I had a hard time convincin' Dick of that though. Him, Doc, Charley, and Billy all kept tellin' me that wasn't enough. They'd pretty much treated me like a helpless little kid for the past three months. Doc kept makin' me eat a bunch of gross vegetables and other stuff I didn't like. Charley was replacing my coffee with some kind of raspberry tea, Billy kept giving my clothes to the local women for them to let out when he knew damn well I liked my clothes to be right fitting, and Dick wouldn't let me be outside as much anymore. To top it all off they all kept forcin' me to take baths.

Now as if that all wasn't bad enough, I was gonna be caught in a loveless marriage. I laid my head down against my pillows and sobbed, before suddenly I heard someone knockin' on the door. I looked up a little. "Steve..." Dick's voice came from the other side of the door. "Can I come in?" I sat up quickly and wiped my eyes. "Yeah, Dick." I replied. "Come on in." The door opened up and Dick came walkin' in. "Hey..." He greeted me before he sat down on the bed with me. "You okay?" He asked me. I nodded my head. "Yeah, Dick. I'm fine." I told him. He sighed. "Ya know one good thing about you always bein' covered in dirt, Steve?" He asked. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked. He grinned a little at me. "Well, whenever ya cry, that dirt smears and leaves tear stains down your cheeks. So ya can't lie to me about bein' upset...Now what's the matter?" He asked me. I shook my head. "He don't want me, Dick." I told him. He just sighed. "Steve, he's just angry cause I made him do it. Believe me, he woulda done it on his own eventually." I sniffled and wiped my face. "No he wouldn't of." I told him. "He don't love me. And he won't ever. He told me so." Dick got an angry look on his face. "He told you that?" He asked. I nodded. "Don't get angry at him though." I begged him. "I don't blame him one bit. Who could ever love me in the first place?" Dick's angry look got soft then and he put an arm around me.

"Steve, don't ever say that again." He told me. "Chavez only said that cause he's mad. And he's mad at me not you. Just give him some time and he'll warm up to ya. You love him don't ya?" I bit my lip and nodded. Dick smiled. "He'll see that you love him and he'll start lovin' you too." I nodded. I didn't believe him to tell ya the truth but I knew he wouldn't quit yappin' till I agreed with him. Dick smiled back at me. "Alright, now get cleaned up." He told me. "We'll start the weddin' at midnight." I nodded I him and he walked out the door again. After he left I laid back down and cried a bit more, before finally I decided that I'd better get ready for my wedding and went to get in the tub. The women of Juarez had already filled a tub full of warm water for me so when I got to the bath house I dove right into the tub. I didn't stay in for long though. I don't like baths to much. Once I got out I dried myself then put on my best clothes. I slicked back my hair after that, and when I looked in the mirror I figured I cleaned up pretty damn good. Of course It only mattered to me what Chavez thought, though and I hoped he would find me attractive.

Suddenly I was brought out of my day dreamin' when somebody knocked at the bath house door. "Steve? It's Billy." Billy's voice called through the door. "Are you ready? Dick says we need to get goin' on this if it's gonna happen." I finished slicking back my hair then opened the door and walked outside where Billy was waitin'. "You look nice." Billy said. "Thanks." I told him, tryin' to fix the buttons on my jacket. "Your welcome." He replied. "Now come on. Everybody's waitin' for ya in the church." I nodded and hurriedly followed Billy across the little village to the church. The doors were shut and when we approached the church Billy knocked on the door three times fast then three times slow. "What did ya knock like that for?" I asked him. "Just lettin' everyone know it's us." He replied, and a couple seconds later the door opened up and Charley was standin' in front of us. "Come on, we're all waitin' for ya." He said, rushin' me and Billy inside and dragging me up to the alter where Chavez also stood along with Dick who was holdin' his bible.

"Stand over here, Steve." Dick told me. I nodded and stood on the opposite side of the alter from where Chavez was already standing. Dick opened up his bible and started to make a long speech. I kinda zoned out after he'd said "Dear Beloved..." At that particular moment, I was to busy tryin' to get me husband to be to make some kind of contact with me. I tried reaching out for his hand, but he just stepped back and kept looking up at Dick. I tried to stroke the soft material of his jacket to show my affection but he just growled before I could touch him. I even lowered it down to just trying to make eye contact with him, but he wouldn't look at me. Not even once. I frowned and looked down at the ground, my lip quiverin' like a scared little puppy. "Steve...?" Dick suddenly asked, makin' me look back up and stop the tears that were startin' to fall. "Yeah?" I asked. "Do you take Chavez to be your lawfully husband?" He asked me. I nodded and tried to make eye contact with Chavez again. He didn't look at me. I gulped and wiped my eyes. "I do." I said. Dick sighed and looked at Chavez. "And do you Chavez, take Steve to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked. Chavez remained quiet. "Chavez..." Dick growled, warningly. Chavez growled back at him. "I guess I do." He mumbled under his breath. Dick nodded to us and grinned.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the territorial authority of New Mexico, I now pronounce you a legally wedded couple." He said, before looking sharply at Chavez. "Kiss your husband, Chavez." He told him. It was a command, not a suggestion. Chavez growled before shutting his eyes and slowly leaning forward. My heart started racin'. I'd waited for this forever. I shut my eyes and leaned into him. The second out lips came together I felt the sparks go flying. This was even better then I imagined it'd be. It was over way to quick though. Chavez pulled away after just a couple seconds. I opened my eyes back up and slowly stood up straight. I looked at Chavez hopefully, but he still wouldn't look back at me. How could he not have felt the connection? After that kiss, how he still didn't realize that we were meant to be was a complete mystery to me. I started to tear up again and looked away from him to where the others were standing. Charley, Doc, and Billy all gave me looks of sympathy. "Take him to your room, Chavez." I heard Dick say. Chavez shook his head and grabbed a hold of my wrist. "Come on." He said, as he started to walk towards the doors. I looked back at everyone else for a minute before walking with Chavez out of the church. They were all frowning. They had it set in their minds that this wasn't gonna work out. Myself, I figured he'd warm up to me after awhile, so even though the way he was treatin' me then I still kept my head held high in hope.

Chavez led me into a little adobe house that the locals had been letting us sleep in then to the very back room. There was a bed in the far corner of the room, and he walked over to it, before trying to undo his shirt. I didn't really know what to do. If he didn't love me than why was he wanting to have sex? "Get over here." He told me, turning his head slightly and giving me a hateful look. I gulped and moved slowly towards the bed. "Strip." He told me. I just stared at him. "But..I though ya didn't wanna..." He looked back at me again, as he undid the buttons on his pants and stepped out of them. "Like I said before, Pendejo, you'll warm my bed at night and I'll satisfy you in return...Now strip and get on your hands and knees." He commanded me. I nodded slowly then stripped all my clothes off. Slowly, I got onto the bed and then onto my hands and knees like he told me he wanted me.

Chavez got onto the bed behind me and placed one hand around my left hip and one against my but, pulling my ass cheeks apart with it. I shivered at the touch and groaned when I felt his fingers push gently into my hole. He fingered me for a bit till he had me begging like a two dollar whore then after awhile I felt him pull his fingers out and shortly after this I felt his cock push into my ass. "Ow!" I yelped. It stung at first but once he started thrusting I was lovin' it, and pretty soon I was cummin' so hard my head was spinnin'. My ecstasy was short lived though. Chavez suddenly groaned and came hard inside me. I grinned and clenched my muscles down around his cock, trying to make his orgasm more intense. He groaned louder and came even harder into me, before panting in exhaustion and pullin' out of my ass. He then laid down on the bed and rolled over to where he was facing the wall. I smiled softly and laid down next to him before tryin' to snuggle up against him. He just growled and pushed me off. "Either stay on your own side or go sleep on the floor." He said. I pulled my arms back and rolled over to my own side of the bed. My eyes were startin' to drip tears again and I was really cold and wanting nothing more than to be held by my new husband who obviously didn't want anything to do with me or my love for him. This is how my new life started, and at that moment, I hated it.

TBC


	3. News & Nightmares

Chavez's POV

I didn't know what to do now. I had a husband. A husband I didn't want to be married too. I seriously doubted that he wanted to be married to me either. So why the hell had we gotten married in the first place? Because I was to much of an idiot to use protection during a drunken sex session. Also because Dick was being...well...a dick, and forced us into the marriage. Damn that man and his goody goody do right mind. I kicked the wall and grumbled about Dick living up to his nick name under my breath when suddenly I heard a really disgusting noise that I'd grown accustomed to after the last two weeks. It was Steve throwing up out the bedroom window. Shortly after that I heard him sobbing like a little girl. I rolled my eyes. He was so overly dramatic. "Chavez..." He suddenly called. "Can you bring me some water...please." I sighed and got up to get him a glass of water. "Here..." I said, walking into the bedroom and sitting the glass on the nightstand by the bed. Steve still had his head resting against the open window. His face looked horribly pale and he had a trail of vomit going down his chin from the corner of his mouth. I didn't pay any attention to it though. This is what he'd been like every morning ever since we'd gotten married.

"Chavez..." He called again just before I walked out the door. I growled. "What?" I asked, irritably. "I don't feel good..." He whined. "Can..can you come hold me for awhile?" I felt like puking myself at that suggestion. "If you're trying to humiliate me, being married to you is already doing the job." I told him. I heard the sobs come from him almost immediately, and even though I knew I'd said it on purpose to be hurtful, I felt really guilty. Still, though, I made no attempt to apologize, which made me feel even worse. I sighed and made my way back to the kitchen table where I sat down and proceeded to drink my coffee. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door. I sighed, annoyed, and went to answer it. When I opened the door Maria, one of the local women of Juarez, stood before me looking very concerned. I frowned. "Is something wrong?" I asked her. She nodded slowly. "It is Lider Manada." She told me. "He is sick. "El Chivato say come quickly."

I nodded to her. Lider Manada was the nickname the locals had given Richard. It meant Pack Leader, so he was quite proud of it. I thanked Maria for passing on the message and then said goodbye. "Steve!" I shouted. "What?" He asked, walking in from the bedroom, and wiping his mouth with a damp rag. "Put a shirt on. Dick's sick. We need to get over there." He hiccuped as he took the rag away from his now clean mouth and used the clean end of it to wipe his teary eyes. "Alright." He agreed and went back into the bedroom to put on a shirt. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of lemon balm leaf to make the tea that helped ease the pains of stomach viruses. By then Steve was ready to leave so I walked out the front door with him following me. We got to Richard and Billy's home in just seconds since we practically lived right next door to eachother, only separated by Doc and Charley's house. I knocked on the door and to my surprise it was Doc that came to the door. He had a big smile on his face when he saw us. "Howdy, boys. Come on in." He greeted us as he ushered us into the house. I came inside, followed by Steve and for some reason we found everyone sitting on the couch, including Richard. I raised an eyebrow. "Dick, I thought you were sick." I said.

Dick sighed. "I was." He said. "This morning at least." Billy looked up at us smiling. "Sit down boys, we've got news for ya." He said. My eyes widened a bit as I took a seat in one of the parlor chairs. Steve sat in the one next to me. Billy turned to Richard. "You wanna tell 'em, honey?" He asked him. Dick shook his head. "You do it." He said. Billy nodded then turned back to face everyone else. "We'll boys, turns out you're all gonna be uncles pretty soon." He said. I almost fell out of my seat. Steve's jaw dropped open, and Charley just started wide eyed. Doc looked as if he already knew, though he probably did since he was the only person who had any experience in medicine that was living in Juarez at the moment and Billy and Richard had probably received the good news from him.

"How...how long?" I asked when I finally regained my composure. "Three months." Richard said, under his breath. "Three months!?" Charley asked in shock. Dick nodded. Billy smiled. "He's six months along already." He told everyone proudly. "We just didn't know it yet cause he ain't really gettin' that big." Dick sighed. He was embarrassed. I almost wanted to laugh since i'd been wanting to get back at him for the forced marriage, but I wasn't to keen on getting thrown out of the Regulators. Plus, even though he was a pain sometimes, Dick was my friend, so I kept my mouth shut. "Well...congratulations.." I said. Steve nodded. "Yeah, congratulations." He repeated. Charley and Doc nodded in agreement then for a split second exchanged an anxious look. I raised an eyebrow. "You two okay?" I asked them. Doc and Charley looked back at everyone. "Actually..." Doc began. "We have news too." Everyone awaited anxiously to hear what the news was, though we were sure we already knew. Charley, unlike Richard, had actually started showing so we were kind of expecting this announcement.

"We're havin' a baby too." Charley said, rubbing his belly. Doc smiled and put a hand over Charley's. Billy smiled with delight. "Well, butter me up and call me a biscuit! I didn't know ya had it in ya, Doc!" He chuckled gleefully. Everyone joined in the laughter for a moment. "So how far along are you?" Richard asked. "Almost five months." Charley replied with a happy smile. I grinned. It was always nice seeing him happy, especially since he hadn't been anything but scared since the Lincoln War started, though that battle had ended just a few weeks ago when Billy rode back into Lincoln without any of us knowing, saved Alex and Susan from Murphy's men and killed Murphy in the process.

"Well, looks like it's just gonna be a baby boom then, huh?" I asked, feeling a little cheerful for the first time in months. Everyone chuckled again. I glanced over at Steve. He smiled at me. I frowned and looked away. No matter how cheerful a mood I was in, I still wouldn't fall for whatever it was he was trying to pull on me. He looked away and bit his lip like he was going to start crying again. I looked up and as I expected I received a sharp look from Dick. I looked down at the floor. Just when it seemed like things were going to brighten up, they always got worse.

...

I let out a strangled moan as I came hard into Steve. His own cry came soon after, and he came with me. I grunted once I'd finished and pulled out of him before rolling over onto my side of the bed. I wanted nothing more than to end this marriage, but if there was any bright side at all, the sex was great. I pulled the covers over my body and moved further away from Steve, and it wasn't long until I heard him start sobbing again. "God, do you ever stop crying..." He muttered. Steve just shifted away from me and cried even harder. I sighed and got up from bed. I was just going to sleep on the couch if he was gonna keep crying. "Chavez, wait..." He called, softly. I kept walking. Like I cared. Whatever he wanted he could get it himself. "Chavez..." He called again, voice choked with his tears. Still I continued to walk to the living room. "Chavez, please..." He called again. I slammed the bedroom door behind me. Shortly after this I heard him break down in tears. I growled as I laid down on the couch. I didn't have any feelings for him, so why did I always feel so guilty whenever I chose to ignore him.

I tried to close my eyes and sleep but then suddenly the bedroom door opened slowly. "Chavez..." Steve called to me again. I sat up. "God dammit you're annoying!" I snapped. Steve stepped back a little. "I'm sorry..." He said, voice low. "I..I..Just...have to know something." I gave him a hard, menacing look. "Then ask." I told him. "I'm stuck here anyway so it's not like I'm goin' anywhere." He whimpered at that. "I..I need to know..." He stuttered. "Will...will you ever...ever love me...at all?" I looked deep into his eyes. They were so sad and hurt. I'd never seen so much pain in my life than the pain that was gathered in those dark brown eyes. I knew I should've said something to comfort him, a and I regret that I didn't till this day. I simply pulled a mean face, and told him firmly. "No."

I expected a break down from him. But, no, he simply stood there and stared at me, his eyes dripping streams of tears. He whimpered and sniffled then slowly he turned away from me and went back to the bedroom. The guilt in my heart rose to up in my throat and suddenly I felt hot tears filling my eyes. I didn't let them fall though. There was no reason for me to feel bad. This is what I kept telling myself as I laid back down and closed my eyes. But, as I began to drift off, I started to dream, though I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare. I dreamed of Steve walking away from me, into the arms of another man. The man was holding him and kissing him and telling him that he loved him. All the things that I never did. In this dream I also saw this other man holding not only Steve, but my baby. My child that Steve had given birth to. They were a happy family. And I was left alone, without anyone, my eyes crying rivers of tears as I sat alone, watching this other man take everything that was mine for his own. I'd lost everything. Everything that I...that I...

I woke up in a cold sweat and gasped. A nightmare. It had been a nightmare. But why? I didn't love Steve. I didn't! There was no way that I could. It was only now that I realized that I had actually woke up in tears. I cursed myself under my breath and wiped my eyes. This didn't mean anything, I convinced myself. I still didn't love him. And there was no way I would. Slowly I laid back down and tried to go back to sleep, but as I finally drifted off, another nightmare took me. But this one was much worse. In this nightmare I drove him to the edge with my cruelty and all of my wounding insults. I caused him to resort to the only way he knew how to escape from this miserable marriage, but just before he pulled the trigger, I awoke once more, screaming as I sat up in bed. I was able to calm myself when I realized it was only a nightmare and I dried my teary eyes. Why were these nightmares haunting me? I DIDN'T love him. If anything I was only afraid for my unborn child. Yeah, that's what it was. I was scared for the baby. That's why I kept having these haunting nightmares. Steve had nothing to do with it. That was my final reasoning before I laid down again. Once again I was listening to my stubborn mind, and completely ignoring what my heart was trying so desperately to tell me.

TBC


	4. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Steve's POV

I'd put up with it for way to long. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't kiss me or hold me in bed. He wouldn't have anything to do with me. I was startin' to think that I was wrong about him warmin' up to me eventually, and I was considerin' just runnin' away if he kept behavin' this way. The love I had for him didn't waver though. I still wanted him just as much as ever. But, he had told me clear out that he wouldn't ever love me, so I figured I might as well just let him go, even if it was gonna rip me apart when he finally did find someone that he loved. It happened a little more than three months after our wedding, after I'd decided that I just couldn't deal with it anymore, and that it was wrong to keep him tied to me when he obviously was never gonna return my love for him. Chavez came home late that night. I don't remember exactly what the time was but I do remember it was somewhere around ten at night. The moon was full that night, so I could see him coming towards the house on his horse through the window while I waited on the couch for him to come inside.

I sighed when the door opened up and my soon to be ex husband walked in. I decided to make one last try for his heart. Just one last attempt and after that I'd let him go without a fight. "Chavez..." I tried. "Go get in bed and undress. I'm horny." He dictated. I sighed and got up. "No." I said firmly. He turned and gave me a sharp look. "No?" He asked. "That's right." I said. "I ain't takin' orders from you no more! You don't own me ya know!" Chavez glared at me. "We had a deal, Dirtface!" He snapped at me. "You're supposed to warm my bed at night! Now get in there and do it!" I stood up and glared back even harder at him. "No! God dammit! I'm tired of bein' your sex slave!" He balled his hands into fists and stepped closer to me. "Well what the hell are you supposed to be!? Sex is all your good for!" He yelled at me. "Shut up!" I screamed and hurled a glass at his head. He ducked out of the way just in time and the glass shattered on the wall behind him, a piece of it comin' back and slashing his cheek. "OW! Dammit!" He yelled and rushed towards me. He grabbed me by the wrists and squeezed tightly till it was painful, glaring hatefully into my eyes. "You stupid, ugly good for nothing son of a bitch! Now look what you did!" I was scared now and tried to pull away, but his grip was to tight on my wrists. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" I begged, starting to cry again. "Quit your damn cryin'!" He yelled. "God your so fucking annoying! It's no wonder you had to force me into marrying you! No one would've wanted you in the first place!" He shoved me back onto the couch where I'd been sitting. I sat up and grabbed my belly, worried that he might hurt the baby if he tried to hurt me anymore.

"That's not true! That's not why I wanted to marry you!" I screamed at him. "Just shut up you whore! Your a god damned liar!" He shouted. I chucked another glass at him. This one almost hit him but once again he ducked and it shattered against the wall. "Son of a bitch!"

He shouted. "Knock it the hell off!" "Make me you Mexican son of a bitch!" I screamed, picking up plate and throwing it. It hit him in the shoulder and shattered and he screamed. I instantly regretted this. "Chavez..." I tried, rushing to him and trying to look at his wounded shoulder. "I..I didn't mean to..." "Get off me!" He shouted. "Your hurt, let me help you." I pleaded with him. "I said get off me!" He screamed and smacked me across the face. I staggered backwards holding my cheek and let out a shout. I let two long streams of tears roll down my face as I looked up slowly at him again. "You...you hit me.." I whimpered. He just stared at me quietly, still holding his injured shoulder. "I..I didn't mean to..." He started to say, stepping forward.

I reached out and pushed him away from me. "Get away!" I shouted. "Just get away! I'm sick of always being hurt!" He stepped back. "Steve I didn't mean to..." He tried again. "Shut up!" I screamed at him through my tears. "Just shut up and don't ever talk to me again! We're finished Chavez! I'm done trying to make you love me! I'm leaving! We're getting divorced!" I shouted at him, smacking him multiple times in return as I yelled. To my surprise he didn't fight back. He just stepped back and looked at me with hurt eyes. "If that's what you want..." He said after a long while of silence and headed for the door. "I never wanted to be with you anyway." Those were his last words to me before he walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. I felt a lump rising in my throat and the tears that were already falling got thicker. I dropped down onto the floor and cried my aching heart out. The person I loved more than anyone else just walked out of my life.

...

Chavez's POV

"Hold still." Doc told me as he pulled little slivers of glass from my shoulder. I hissed and groaned in pain. "God, how much glass can there be in one plate..." I mumbled. Doc sighed. "Quite a bit it seems." He replied as he pulled the last little piece out of my skin. "What exactly happened anyway?" He asked as he began cleaning his tools off and putting them away. I sighed and looked away from him. "Steve and I had a fight..." I said. "He threw a plate and hit me. I deserved it for all the things I said though..." Doc frowned and then started to wrap a bandage around my wounded shoulder. "Did you apologize?" He asked. I shook my head. "It wouldn't matter anyway. He wants a divorce." Doc sighed and got up. "Dammit Chavez..." He muttered under his breath. "Well what was I supposed to do? Beg him not to leave me? I didn't exactly ask for his hand in marriage on my own free will ya know!" Doc ran a hand over his face and shook his head. "Chavez, are you to blind to see that Steve loves you!?" He snapped. My mouth fell open. "What are you talking about, Doc? Steve hates me. He's always hated me! The last thing he would ever do is love me!" I snapped back. "Keep your voice down!" He told me. "Charley's asleep. He needs his rest!"

"Sorry..." I apologized, lowering my voice so I wouldn't wake Charley, who really did need his rest considering he was nearly eight months pregnant now. Doc sighed and looked down at the floor. "It's fine..." He said. "Now getting back to our earlier conversation, Steve really does love you, Chavez." I just shook my head. "He's hated me ever since we met." I argued. "No he hasn't." Doc snapped back at me. "Dammit, Chavez he loves you more than anything and he's been trying to tell you that ever since you got married." I was silent after that. Now that I thought about it, Steve had been very affectionate towards me ever since the wedding...and I'd treated him with nothing but cruelty in return. Oh God, what had I done!?

"I...I didn't realize...I...I didn't know." I stuttered. Doc gave me a serious look. "He's always loved you, Chavez." He told me. "In fact, the only reason he had Dick force you to marry him was because he didn't wanna lose you to someone else." I raised an eyebrow. "I thought it was because I got him pregnant." I said. "That too, but still it wasn't the main reason." Doc replied. "He thought that If he didn't marry you quickly someone else would snatch you up and he'd lose you forever...he really does love you." I gulped and tried to push the tears in my eyes back down. After every hurtful thing I ever said to him. After every time I ignored him and pushed him away when he needed me, Steve still loved me. He still staid strong and put up with me even though all I'd done was hurt him. If that wasn't true love than I didn't know what was...and...I actually returned his love. I didn't realize it until just now, but I did! I loved Steven Stephens!

"I've gotta go back home..." I Told Doc. "I've gotta make things right with him." Doc nodded. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Doc starts to approach it but I got there quicker. "Steve!" I shouted as I flung the door open. Billy stood wide eyes and confused the doorway. "Oh...I'm sorry, Billy." I apologized. "Its fine, Chavez." Billy said, quickly as he pushed past me into the house. "Doc, I need your help." He said, approaching Doc, looking very worried. "What's wrong?" Doc asked. "It's Dick, he went into labor." Billy replied, frantically. "Alright, go back home and take care of him. I'll wake Charley up and we'll be right over." Doc told him. Billy nodded and hurried back out the door. I looked up at Doc. "I have to talk to Steve." I told him. He nodded to me. "Go." He said. "You can meet us at Dick and Billy's place afterwards." I nodded and went out the back door so that I could get to my home quicker. All the lanterns were still out in the house so I figured Steve was still where I left him, crying in the living room. I sighed and approached the door. I had to tell him that I loved him. I had to take him in my arms and kiss him and hold him and let him know how sorry I was for everything I'd done.

I took in a long breath for courage then shoved the door open. "Steve!" I shouted as I came through the door into the house, only to find it completely empty. I stood there in the doorway for a moment, bewildered. Where had he gone? I wandered around the living room, looking for him and calling his name. Still, I got no answer. Steve was gone. I bit my lip and sat down on the couch. I'd driven him away. He'd left me for good. And I never even got a chance to tell him that I really did love him. As the tears started to fall from my eyes I began to think of every time that I'd treated Steve so cruelly. Every time I'd called him a hurtful name or criticized him. Every time I'd ignored his desperate cries for comfort. And every time he'd tried to express his love for me and I'd turned away from him. I could still see the hurt in his eyes. The way his lip would quiver before the tears fell, and how he always looked at me so painfully whenever I insulted him. I could feel my heart breaking into a million pieces. What had I done? He loved me and now because of my cruel treatment I might never see him again. I sobbed into my hands. My life was ruined as far as I was concerned, and the fact that I myself had ruined it just made it even worse, because I knew exactly what I could've done to prevent this. I could've loved him back. If I would've done that then he'd be here with me right now and my heart wouldn't be shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

I laid down on the couch and buried my face in a pillow to cry some more. And cry I did. I cried until my eyes stung and burned, and until my head pounded with pain. But just when it looked like it was all over for me, I saw something out of the corner of my wet bloodshot eyes that changed everything. There, on the coffee table was a note with my name written on it. I sat up quickly and reached out, grabbing the note and opening it up. This is what it said:

_Dear Chavez,_

_I'm sorry I ruined your life. I never meant to hurt you. I was just afraid of losing you and I was sure you'd love me too if you got to know me better, but now I see that we were never meant to be and that you could never love an ugly dirty redneck like me. I'll be out of your life for good tomorrow morning. At dawn I'm getting on a train and going back to Alabama to be with my sister. I know there probably isn't, but if there is any chance that you don't want me to go, I'll be in Lincoln until morning. Goodbye, Chavez. I'm sorry I wasted your time, but I promise you'll never have to hear from me again. _

_Love, Steve_

I jumped up from the couch and ran out the front door. I had to get to Lincoln before morning. I couldn't let him slip away from me. I loved him. I did. I loved Dirty Steve Stephens, and I there was never going to be another moment in our lives that is let go by without making sure he knew that.

TBC


	5. Apology Accepted

Chavez's POV

"Steve's Gone!" I shouted as I burst through the door of Dick and Billy's house. Charley who was boiling water in the kitchen, was the closest one to me and came waddling over. "What do you mean Steve's gone?" He asked, worriedly. Doc came running out from the hallway a few seconds later. I looked up at him with panic in my eyes. "Steve's gone! I have to go get him!" I told him. "What happened?" He asked. "I..I went home to apologize and tell him how I felt but when I got there he was gone!" I panicked. "Where'd he go?" Doc asked, placing a hand on my shoulder to calm me. "He..he left me a note that said he was leaving for Alabama on a train tomorrow, but he'll be in Lincoln till morning. Doc I have to get there!" I told him. "Okay, calm down." Doc replied. "We'll get him back. Go get on your horse. I'll go with you and we'll bring him back." Charley gave Doc a wide eyed look. "Doc! You can't leave! Richard's having the baby!" Doc sighed. "Damn, that's right. Sorry Chavez." He apologized. "It's fine. I can go alone." I told him. Suddenly we could hear steps coming down the hallway.

"Dick! Please get back in bed!" Billy's voice came from down the hallway. Seconds later Richard came walking out into the living room in his night shirt, and gripping his outstretched belly with one hand. "Shut up, Billy!" He snapped at his husband. "Richard, what the hell are you doing?" Doc asked in shock. Dick walked to the coat rack and slipped on his jacket before trying to jam his feet and swollen ankles into his boots. "What the hell do you think I'm doing!? I'm gonna go help find Steve!" He replied. Doc sighed. "Dammit, Richard, don't you go getting dumb on me too." He mumbled. "Baby, please get back in bed." Billy begged Dick, before turning to Doc for help. "Doc! Reason with him!" He begged him. Doc put a hand on Dick's shoulder. "Richard, you're giving birth. You can't go riding off to Lincoln." He told him. "The kid's been in here for nine moths, Doc!" Dick retaliated, indicating to his belly. "Surely it can wait another day. We'll just do this tomorrow when everyone's right here, safe and sound." I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think that's how it works, Dick." I said. "That's definitely not how it works!" Billy said. "Now please get back in bed!" "Shut up Billy! I'm going whether you like it or...Ow! Dammit!"Dick suddenly shouted, clutching his belly with both hands. "See! You can't go! Now get back in bed!" Billy continued to argue.

"No...I..I'm fine..." Richard panted, pushing past Billy to try and get to the door before the contraction obviously began to worsen. "Ah! Ow! He shouted again, leaning back on Billy and using him for a rest while Doc, Charley, and I held him up till he was able to stand on his own. Once the contraction was over he slowly stood again and panted for breath, clutching at his rounded belly with both hands still. "Okay, fine, you inpatient little troublemaker, we'll do it your way..." He mumbled. "Billy, help me back to bed." He said then, still leaning against Billy for support. "Okay, let's go." Billy said, holding Dick up against him and helping him walk towards the bedroom. "Chavez, wait..." Dick said before they reached the bedroom door. I turned around to face him. "Bring him back safe, okay?" He asked, his voice worried and scared. "I can't lose any of you." I nodded. "I promise." I told him. "He won't even have a scratch on him." He nodded then turned to Billy. "Okay, let's go." He said. Billy nodded and helped him back to the bedroom.

I turned to Charley and Doc before heading to the door. "Don't let him worry about Steve and I." I told them. "He needs to focus on having the baby." They both nodded. "Be carful, Chavez." Charley told me. "I will be." I assured him then rushed out the door and jumped onto my horse. Lincoln was a three hour ride if I hurried the whole way, and hurry I would. If I went the absolute quickest I could the whole way I should be there by about two in the morning.

...

Steve's POV

I walked up to the McSween's front door and was about to knock when suddenly Susan threw the door open and stood there with a shotgun in her hands. I threw my hands up in surrender. "Don't shoot!" I shouted. Susan lowered her rifle and looked at me with surprise. "Steve!" She exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing out so late!? It's almost two in the morning." As she fussed over me she ushered me into the house. "Sorry fer callin' on ya'll so late, Susan..." I apologized to her. "But I need a place to stay fer tonight." She shut the door behind me and turned back around. "Well then we're both in luck, honey." She said. "Alex is gone on a business trip to Albuquerque and it'll make me

feel a lot safer to have a man here to protect me." After she locked the door back she put the rifle up and came and hugged me. It was now that she noticed my current condition.

"Steven Michael Stephens!" She exclaimed in shock, pulling her head back to look at my belly. "Who on earth did that!?" I faked a grin. "I'm married now, actually." I told her. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know. Who's the lucky guy?" She asked, smiling. I sighed. "Chavez." I said. "And...he doesn't think he's very lucky...we're getting divorced...that's why I'm here. I'm...I'm goin' home to Alabama tomorrow." Susan frowned. "Oh, honey..." She cooed, hugging me again. "I'm so sorry...but you don't have to leave. You can stay here with Alex and I if you'd like." I shook my head. "I need to get away from New Mexico." I told her. "Just so I can forget. There's to many memories here." She nodded. "I understand." She said, taking my hand. "You probably want to rest. Do you want some milk or something before you go to sleep, Stevie?" I grinned. Stevie was what Susan had always called me. Ever since I came to live with Tunstall at age ten everyone had always called me Steve. Not Susan, though. I was

Always Stevie to her. "No thanks m'am. I think I'll be stayin' up fer awhile." I told her. She nodded and took my hand. "Why don't we go sit in the parlor and talk then." She said. "I'll put a pot of coffee on for us." I grinned a little. "Thanks, Susan." I thanked her. "No thanks needed, Stevie." She said, pecking me on the cheek before heading off to get the coffee started.

I sat down in one of the chairs in the parlor to wait for Susan, and my mind started to wander off to thinkin' bout Chavez again. I was still holdin' on to a little bit of hope that he'd come to Lincoln for me before mornin', but of course I knew the chances of that happenin' were pretty damn slim. Tears were startin' to rise in my eyes again and I quickly wiped them away. I didn't want Susan to see me cry. It would bring out the mama bear in her and she'd probably try to shoot Chavez or somethin' after I left. I sniffled and dried my eyes again on the back of my hand. God, just thinkin' about the guy's name made me wanna cry. I shut my eyes to try and keep the tears in, and then suddenly I thought I might be driftin' off to sleep, cause somewhere out in the distance I heard the sound of a horse gallopin' towards the house.

...

Chavez POV

I jumped off my horse at Alex and Susan's house and tied him to the hitching post outside. This was the only place I hadn't looked. I mean, it wasn't actually in Lincoln. Alex and Susan's new house was actually almost fifteen miles away from Lincoln, but I couldn't think of any other place that Steve would've gone. Unless he'd already gotten on the train to Alabama. I sniffled and dried my teary eyes. The thought of that alone made me want to break down and bawl right here in the middle of Alex and Susan's front yard. "Get a hold of yourself, pendejo..." I told myself. "If he's gone already you can track him down." I kept telling myself this as I walked up to the front door of the house and knocked. I saw a lantern light flicker on in the entry way and then the door slowly opened up. Susan was standing in the doorway, a rifle raised and aimed at me. I put my hands up in surrender. "Susan it's me, Chavez." I said. "I know exactly who it is!" She replied. "Now you'd better give me a good explanation for that bruise on Stevie's cheek and why he's been cryin' his eyes out for the past hour!" I gulped and stepped back. "The only explanation I have is that I was a cruel, stupid, neglectful idiot." I said. "And I want nothing more than to apologize to my husband...and.. and tell him...I..I love him."

Susan lowered her gun. "You love him?" She asked. "You love him for real? You're not just using him for your own selfish needs?" I nodded. "Yes ma'm. With all my heart and soul and I was a fool not to realize it before." She stared at me for a long while. "Come in, Chavez." She told me before turning around and walking into the house. I sighed and followed her inside. "He's here then?" I asked, shutting the door behind me. Susan nodded. "He is." She confirmed. "And he's been waiting for you." I gulped as Susan led me towards the parlor. "Stevie?" She called as she entered the room. "Someone's here to see you." I rounded the hallway corner and came through the parlor door where I came face to face with my husband.

...

Steve's POV

I jumped up quickly when I saw him. "Chavez!" I shouted in shock. He stepped into the parlor and looked at me. Something was different about him. He looked worried, and scared. I'd never seen him like this before. Susan sighed and put her gun away. "I'll leave you two alone." She said. "You probably have a lot to talk about." With that she walked out of the room and shut the door. I didn't know what to do. There was my husband who had claimed to hate me ever since and even before we got married. Now he was here, obviously wanting to make me stay here in New Mexico with him. But why? If he hated me as much as he'd claimed to why wouldn't he want me to go? "Wh..why are you here?" I asked him, finally. He sighed and slowly approached me. "Steve, I'm so sorry..." He said. "I was such an idiot not to see it before but I...I Love You. I do I really do." I shook my head. "Your lyin'." I said. "Steve, I want you to stay with me." He begged. "Please, I can't live without you."

I looked away from him. "Prove it to me, Chavez." I told him. "What?" He asked. "You said you love me!" I shouted back. "I don't believe you! Now prove it to..." His lips were on mine before I could finish my sentence. I let myself get lost in that kiss. How couldn't I? This was the first time he'd kissed me since our wedding, and even then it hadn't been real for him. Now it was different though. He was pouring everything he had into this kiss and I was giving just as much as well. I moaned and sucked his tongue and he moaned too, before twisting his tongue up with mine. It seemed to end to soon, but as he pulled away I saw unmistakable love filling Chavez's eyes. It was true. He did love me. "Do you believe me now, amor?" He asked me. I gulped and nodded.

He smiled and kissed me again. "Let's make love." He whispered in my ear afterwards. I nodded and kissed him back, before slowly sitting down on the sofa and laying back. Chavez laid down with me, and slowly began to strip me down as I did the same to him. And it was there on the sofa in Alex and Susan's parlor that Chavez and I made love for the very first time.

...

Chavez's POV

I held Steve up against my chest and kissed his temple. "I love you." I told him. He smiled at me and kissed my hand that he was holding. "I love you too." He whispered. I smiled brightly and stroked his hair while laying my head against his. "Oh, what a night." I muttered. He nodded in agreement. "You can say that again." He said. I chuckled. "Damn right." I said. "I found my beautiful husband before he left, We made fantastic love for the first time, and by the time we get home tomorrow, we'll have a new member of the family crawlin' all over the place." Steve turned and looked at me seriously. "What?" He asked. "Richard." I told him. "He went into labor right after you left." Steve sat up suddenly. "Well is he alright?" He asked. "Chavez we've gotta get back!"

I sat up with him and started rubbing his shoulders. "Amor, I don't think we'll be able to make it back in time. I'm sure everything will be fine though. Richard's strong. He can do it." Steve sighed and leaned back against me. "Chavez, we have to be there." He said. I looked into his eyes and kissed his mouth. I understood. The Regulators were always there for one another. Through every hardship and every obstacle life had the nerve to throw at us, we'd always been there for each other. We did in fact have to be there when Richard gave birth. "Okay." I said and kissed my husband once more before we both stood up from the couch and hurried to get redressed. We rushed out of the parlor and crossed the house to get get to the front door. "Going home, boys?" Susan's voice suddenly asked. We both turned around to see her standing behind us. I nodded. "Richard's having a baby." I explained. "We've gotta be there when it happens." Steve said.

Susan smiled and pecked us both on the cheek. "Send him my love." She told us, smiling. "It was wonderful to see you boys again." I smiled and hugged her, as did Steve. "Bye, Susan. Thank you for your help." I said. She nodded and smiled. "No thanks needed." She said. "You just promise me that you'll take care of my little Stevie from now on." Steve blushed a bit at that. I chuckled. "Till my dying day, Susan." I promised her. She smiled and hugged us both before letting us return to our horses. "Goodbye, boys!" She called to us as we rode off. "Goodbye!" We called back waving as we kicked our horses up into a gallop and rode off towards home.

TBC


	6. The Outlaw Princess

Steve's POV

Me and Chavez got back to Juarez at around five in the morning. We'd hurried back all the way to get there I time to be there for Dick when he had the baby. We were afraid that maybe he'd already had it once we finally got back, but once we saw the large crowd of townspeople gathered around Dick and Billy's home, we were hopeful again. "Let's go." Chavez said, helping me down from my horse. "He went into labor at ten last night. It shouldn't be long at all now." I nodded and followed him after putting the horses away in our barn. The townspeople cleared a path for us to walk through to Dick and Billy's door. They always did this for us, being as we Regulators were heroes in their eyes. "Maria..." Chavez said, as we approached one of the young women who was standing next to the front door. "What's happening?" The woman looked from Chavez to me then back to Chavez. "He not have the baby yet." She said. "Chivato came outside just moments ago. He say it's almost time." Chavez nodded and took my hand.

"Gracias." He thanked Maria. She nodded and we turned to the front door. Chavez used his free hand to preform the Regulator's secret knock. The door opened up just a couple minutes later and Charley stood there. "You're back!" He exclaimed before looking down at our hands that were clasped together currently. He gave us a surprised and shocked look. "What?" Chavez asked. "You've never seen two people in love before?" He smiled and kissed my cheek. Charley was a little slack jawed and he didn't look like he knew what to say so I broke the silence. "How's Dick doin'?" I asked him. Suddenly a pain filled scream came from inside the house. Charley looked behind him then back at us worriedly. "He's hurtin' awful bad." He said frownin'. "Doc says it won't be long now, though. He's just about ready to deliver." As Charley filled us in on Dick's current condition he ushered us inside and led us back to the bedroom.

Again, our secret knock was preformed and seconds later Doc opened the door. His anxiety filled face brightened up once he saw Chavez and I. "Thank God!" He exclaimed. "Now maybe we can get somewhere!" He grabbed a hold of Chavez's shirt sleeve and pulled is both into the door. "Here they are, Richard! Safe and sound. Not a scratch on either if them!" I expected Dick to be lying down in bed but instead he was sitting up on the edge of the bed, and resting his body back against Billy, who was wiping his forehead with a wash cloth. He opened his tired eyes and looked us both up and down. "Damn you two..." He grunted through a contraction. "You had me worried sick.." Chavez came forward and sat down on the bed next to Billy and Dick. "Let's not focus on us right now, Richard. You've got work to do at the moment." As he spoke he gently took hold of one of Dick's legs and propped it up against his hip so he had somethin' to push against. "Steve can you..." Doc started to ask. I nodded and went to Dick's other side to hold his other leg. Charley went over and sat down next to Dick and Billy and rubbed the small of Dick's back to try and lessen the pain while Billy kept Dick held tightly against his chest and held both if his hands.

Doc kneeled down next to the bed and lifted Dick's night shirt up over his knees so that he could help him deliver. "Alright, I can see the head already." He said, grabbing a towel and getting it ready. "And it looks like the baby has blonde hair like Billy." Everyone had to smile at that. "Hope she ain't inherited Billy's height too." I said, trying to be funny. "Hey!" Billy snapped jokingly. Everyone chuckled a little. Richard didn't though. He was in a lot of pain. Poor guy. It looked pretty damn painful. I sure as hell wasn't lookin' forward to doin' this in the next couple of months. "I'm havin' another contraction..." Dick wined. Doc nodded. "Go ahead and push." He told him. I felt Dick tense up and push his foot hard onto my thigh. Shortly after that he screamed. I'd never even heard Dick hiss in pain let alone scream. It kinda scared me to tell ya the truth, but I at the moment most of my concern was for him so I pushed my fears away. "This is the hard part, Richard. The head's coming out." Doc said gently. Dick moaned in pain and hid his face in Billy's neck. Billy kissed him and squeezed his hands. "You're almost done, honeypie, it's gonna be alright." He told him. "Try to breathe through the rest of the contraction." Chavez said. "It'll keep you from tearing." Dick obeyed and swapped pushing out for breathing and panting. Doc smiled. "The head's almost out, Richard." He said.

Dick wined and let out a painful shriek as the little one's head slid out completely. "There we go." Doc said, gently as he unwrapped the umbilical cord from around the baby's neck. "Your almost there, darlin'." Billy encouraged Dick, kissing his forehead. "He's right, Richard. You just have to pass the shoulders and the rest will slide out real easy." I could tell that Dick wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. His eyes were filled to the brim with fear, but he wouldn't cry. In all the years i'd known him, I'd never once seen Richard Brewer cry. Not even when he was eleven and broke his arm after falling off his horse. He just pushed the tears back and focused on trying to get the baby out of him.

"Billy..." He whimpered when he felt the next contraction start up. Billy kissed his temple. "It's okay..." He assured him. "You're almost done. Just push." Dick sucked in a breath and pushed down as hard as he could again. He screamed again and I winced. I'd really never heard him do that either until tonight. I frowned. I wished I coulda made it better for him but of course there was no way I could. I looked over at Doc, desperate to hear that it was almost over. I hated that Dick was in so much pain and I just wanted it to end. "Richard, the baby's almost out." Doc said. "I just need you to give me one more big push." Dick nodded. "I can't..." He whimpered. "You can do it, honey." Billy told him. "Yeah, Dick, you can do it." I added. "It's almost over." Charley said. "Just one more push and you'll have your baby." Chavez added. Doc smiled up at him. "You can do this, Richard." He said. "We know you can." Dick panted. "O..okay.." He mouthed. "Just..one more..one more time."

He sucked in a deep breath and pushed one last time. "That's it, Richard..." Doc encouraged him. "Just a little more..." Suddenly Dick yelped in pain and then the sound of a baby crying filled the house. "It's a girl!" Doc announced as he laid the tiny baby on Dick's chest. She was beautiful. She had a full head of blonde hair like Billy and dark brown eyes just like Dick's. Dick was overjoyed, and for the first time in my life I actually saw tears streaming down his face. Chavez and I lowered his legs back down and went to get a closer look at the baby. By now Dick had the little girl wrapped up in a towel to dry her off, but we could still see her precious little face.

She was really tiny, and it would turn out later that she only weighed six pounds at birth. "Guess the poor thing must have inherited your height after all, Billy." Charley joked. We all had a good laugh at that. Billy had to wipe a tear away from his eye. "Awe, don't cry, Billy." Charley said then. "I was just hackin' on ya." Billy shook his head. "It ain't that." He said before looking down at Dick and the baby. "God, I'm a daddy now." He mouthed before kissing Dick and the baby. "She's so beautiful, honey. I'm so proud of you." I smiled. "She is a real purdy baby." I said. Chavez nodded in agreement. "Have you thought about what you're gonna name her?" Dick looked up at Billy then they both turned to all of us. "Yeah, we have." Billy said. "We actually had a couple of girl names picked out." Dick added before returning his attention back to the baby. Billy looked down at her too. "I think she looks like a Richelle." He said with a smile. Dick nodded. "Yeah, she does." He agreed. "Then it's settled then." Billy said, proudly. "Richelle Marie Brewer-Bonney." He kissed Dick again then kissed the baby's forehead. Little Richelle had stopped crying and was now looking curiously up at everyone with her pretty brown eyes.

After Billy had cut the umbilical cord and Dick nursed the baby we all sat there cooing over little Richelle Marie for a while, and the. Suddenly outside we could hear the townspeople outside having a fiestas I celebrate her birth. We all smiled. "Billy..." Dick said, voice tired and weak. "Why don't you go show her to everyone real quick." Billy nodded and gently lifted the baby up into his arms. He wrapped her up in a warm blanket and carried her towards the front door. I followed him. So did Chavez. Billy opened the door up to find the entire town celebrating and dancing. They all stopped as soon as they saw Billy open the door and turned to look at the baby in his arms. "It's a girl!" Billy announced to everyone. The townspeople all started to cheer again and then one of the men shouted above everyone. "Bandido Princesa!" A big grin spread across Billy's face and he kissed the baby's forward. Suddenly all the townspeople followed the one man's example and they were all shouting out, "Bandido Princesa! Bandido Princesa!"

I raised an eyebrow and looked at Chavez. "What's that mean?" I asked him. "Outlaw Princess." He said, grinning. I chuckled and looked at Billy. He was looking down at his new daughter, grinning widely from ear to ear like the proud daddy that he was. This had been a great night for all of us. There was no doubt about it.

...

Chavez's POV

I pulled Steve up against me on the guest bed. Everyone had staid over at Dick and Billy's house to get some rest since we'd been up pretty much all night. Steve snuggled up against me and I kissed him. "Mi Amor..." I whispered into his ears. "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you." He rolled over to face me. "Shut up about it already." He said. "It's all behind us now." I smiled and kissed his mouth again. He started pulling at the buttons at my shirt and opening it up. I kissed him deeper and started opening his shirt as well before trying to unbutton his pants. We had each other naked in just seconds and I then positioned him beneath me to where I could look into his eyes while I made love to him. "I love you, amor." I whispered to him, kissing him again. He smiled and a tear rolled down his cheek. "I love you too." He whispered back and kissed me back before wrapping arms around my shoulders and wrapped his legs around me, rolling his hips as my cock plunged in and out of his tight asshole.

The sex in our marriage was great before but now that I'd realized my love for him, and that he loved me back it was the most incredible sensation I'd ever felt in my life, and by all the moaning and begging he was doing I could tell that he agreed. I kissed him deep and hard with all the passion I had in me. I couldn't believe that I'd almost lost all this. I had been such an idiot before. But now things were going to be different. I was going to love him every day of my life no matter what happened I would never ever leave him, not even if I was in a pine box. From now until the end of all time, Steve would always be my one and only Love.

TBC


	7. Another Proud Day

Steve's POV

"Hey. Steve, can you burp her for me? I need to go back into the kitchen and work on the tax papers." Dick asked me. I nodded and slowly eased myself up off the couch. Richard was currently using one hand to sort through the thousands of papers that were lying on the kitchen table and with the other he was holding baby Richelle against his shoulder. "Come to Uncle Steve, darlin'." I cooed at the little baby as I gently lifted her into my arms and put her up on my shoulder to burp her. Dick turned back to the table and started sorting through all our cattle tax papers. I started patting the baby on the back gently to burp her. "Why don't you let me take care of the taxes, Dick." I suggested. He shook his head. "Nope, it's been over a month. My maternity lead is over. From here on out I'm gonna be a working parent." He said. I sighed and looked at little Richelle Marie. "Yer Mama's what we call a workaholic, darlin'." I whispered to her. "He just don't know how to have any fun."

"I heard that." Dick informed me. I sighed and looked back at the baby. "You ain't gonna be able to get away with anything havin' him for a Mama, ya know that right?" I asked her. She cooed at me softly, like she understood me somehow. I smiled. Soon me and Chavez would have our own little one. I couldn't wait. Suddenly the door flung open and Billy came in with Chavez behind him. "Evenin' honey pie." He said and kissed Dick before comin' up to me with outstretched arms. "Commere' to Daddy, baby girl." He said happily. I grinned and gently handed little Richelle over to Billy, who cooed and loved all over his daughter. "How's my little Outlaw Princess this fine autumn night?" He cooed at the baby and kissed her soft forehead. The baby cooed back at him and touched his face with her tiny hand. Billy just smiled down at her. "Awe, Daddy loves you, darlin'." He told the baby, cuddling her in his arms.

Chavez came up behind me, kissed my cheek and rubbed my belly with one hand. "Are you feeling alright tonight, mi amor?" He asked me. I nodded then turned to face him. "Where'd Charley and Doc get off to?" I asked him. Chavez gnawed at his lip. "They're um...busy." He told me. I raised an eyebrow. "They're havin' sex now? Charley's nine months pregnant." I said. Chavez nodded. "He's actually nine months and eight days pregnant. That's over a week late. Charley's overdue." He informed me. "They're tryin' to induce him." Billy said as he sat down on the couch to rock baby Richelle to sleep. "Doc says havin' sex should help get things goin'." I was just about to ask how the hell that was possible when suddenly the door swung open again and Doc rushed inside. "Don't tell me..." Billy said, before Doc could even get a word out. Doc just nodded. "It's not gonna be long." He said, his voice sounding really nervous. "I'd say maybe four hours at the most. He's been dilating over the past few days and I didn't know it. He's already five centimeters and..."

"We'd best get goin' then." Richard said as he came into he and Billy's living room and gently lifted the baby from Billy's arms and into his. "Billy grab my coat would you." He said before hurrying to the door while he wrapped baby Richelle up in a warm blanket. "Come on, Doc." He said, walking out the door with our obviously nervous pal. Billy followed them and me and Chavez followed Billy. Charley and Doc's house was just a short walk from Dick and Billy's place so it only took seconds to get there. Charley was sitting on the couch, clutching his belly when we got there. "Charley..." Doc said, kneeling down in front of his husband. "Are you alright?" Charley shook his head. "Doc, I don't wanna do this..." He whimpered. "What..what if somethin' goes wrong? What if it gets stuck er somethin'?" Doc just shook his head and helped him up from the couch. "Everything's gonna be just fine." He told him, as he helped him toward the bedroom. We followed them. Just like when Richard gave birth we were all gonna be there to support Charley.

"I..I don't wanna do this..." Charley started to panic as Doc helped him lay back. Chavez and Billy stacked pillows up behind him so that he was upright and not flat on his back. "Doc..I don't wanna do this." Doc sat down next to Charley on the bed and held him, placing a kiss against his mouth. "I'm sorry, Charley, but the baby can't just stay in there forever." Charley started to sob. He was really scared, and I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. "Charley, listen to me." Doc said, gently. "You're gonna be fine. The baby's gonna be fine. Everything's gonna be just fine." Charley's breathing suddenly became labored and he cried out and clutched at his belly. "Ow! Make it stop!" He cried. Doc continued to hold him and whisper loving, encouraging words in his ear. Poor Charley. He was about to have a full blown panic attack, and we all knew what that would lead to. Charley had a thing called Panic disorder. It made him go into a panic attack then shortly after he usually feinted from the stress. The doctors in New Orleans where John had taken him at age nine had also told him that it could cause him to have a mental breakdown if it got bad enough, which just meant that he'd pretty much go crazy. So unless we wanted him to either feint (which was more likely) or lose his mind, we were all gonna have to keep him as calm as we could.

Charley continued to cry so Doc looked up at Dick and asked. "If you're gonna go put Richelle down for a nap could you grab the bromide salt out of the kitchen cabinet?" Dick nodded and slowly left the room, carrying a sleeping baby Richelle in his arms. "Billy will you go get me a glass of water?" Doc asked then, still holding and trying to comfort Charley. I sighed and looked at poor Charley. I'd never seen him so scared. "Anything I can help with?" I asked. Doc looked up and nodded. "Can you go boil some water and fill the washtub up?" He asked me. I nodded. "I'll go with him." Chavez said and followed me out of the bedroom. "Why we gotta fill up the wash tub? They gonna give the baby a bath when it comes out?" I asked Chavez. He shook his head. "Charley's gonna get in it. The warm water should help with the pain so he'll calm down." He told me. I nodded. I guess I understood that. A hot bath usually helped whenever I had a belly ache. Contractions couldn't be much different I guessed.

"Are you still feeling okay?" Chavez suddenly asked me. I nodded. "I guess. Why?" I asked him, curiously. "Just making sure, Amor." He said, taking my hand and kissing my lips. "All these little ones being born makes me anxious ours." I chuckled a little and rubbed my belly. I was gettin' pretty damn big. Bigger than Charley or Dick had ever gotten. I sometimes wondered how come, but I never could come up with an answer fer myself so I just gave up tryin' to figure it out after awhile.

Me and Chavez filled up the wash tub with hot water we heated up on the stove and I went back to the bedroom to get Doc. "The wash tub's ready." I told him. He nodded and kissed Charley's cheek. "Honey, you wanna get in the tub for awhile? It'll help a lot with the pain." Charley seemed to be a lot calmer now that they'd given him the bromide salt. He seemed pretty drowsy and out of it though. Of course I guess that was better than him being in so much pain and panicking about every thing. Charley just nodded and let Doc help him up. He was obviously still feeling the contractions though, cause he was clutchin' at his belly and groaning. I frowned and Chavez and I followed Charley and Doc. We helped Charley into the washtub then got comfy sitting around it and helping him through the contractions. "I got some towels and a couple of blankets." Billy said as he came into the room from the guest bedroom and sat a stack of clean towels and blankets. "Thanks, Billy." Doc said. "Dick still tryin' to get Richelle to sleep?" I asked Billy. He shook his head. "She's asleep in the guest bedroom already. Dick went out back to chop some ice chips for Charley to keep him cool." I nodded and turned my attention back to Charley who was startin' to groan in pain again from another contraction. Billy sat down next to the washtub with the rest of us and we all encouraged and comforted Charley the best we could.

...

Chavez's POV

"Push, Charley!" Doc instructed his husband with excitement in his voice. "You're almost there!" Dick encouraged him. "Come on Charley, just one more!" Billy added. "Yer doin' good, Charley, it's almost over!" Steve piped up. "You can do this, Charley." I told him. Charley shook his head and whimpered. "I can't!" He sobbed. "I can't do it anymore! It hurts!" "Yes you can." Doc told him. "Come on, Charley, just one more time." Dick encouraged him. "I know you think you can't do it anymore but you can. Trust me. I went through the same thing." Charley panted and squeezed Doc's hands tight. "I..I ca.." "Don't say that Charley." I told him. "You CAN do this." Charley whimpered in pain and looked up at Doc. "Please make it stop..." He begged him. "It's almost over." Doc told him. "Just one more push and you'll be finished." Charley panted and squeezed a few tears from his eyes. "Promise?" He asked, desperation in his voice.

Doc nodded and kissed him. "Cross my heart." He said. Charley gulped and nodded. "Okay..." He finally agreed before sucking in a deep breath and giving one last, mighty push. Then, with a loud shriek, and a gush of bloody fluid, Doc and Charley's baby was born. Doc quickly reached down and pulled he little one up from the water before placing it against Charley's chest. The baby cried almost immediately. And Doc grabbed a towel and placed it around the newborn. Doc then lifted the towel a little to see if he was the proud father of a son or daughter before excitedly announcing, "It's a girl! We have a daughter! Oh, Charley we have a daughter!" Charley cuddled the tiny newborn close to him and kissed her little forehead. "Awe, she's precious." Dick cooed. "What a purdy lil' girl." Steve added with a smile. Billy chuckled. "Gosh we're gonna be over run with blonde women if this baby boom keeps up." He said, earning a laugh from everyone. I smiled. "She's beautiful, Charley. You did a great job." Charley wasn't listening. He was far to busy cuddling his brand new baby girl. Doc kissed him and the baby over and over again. It was another proud day for our little family.

"So, whatcha gonna name her?" Steve asked Doc and Charley. "Kaylin." Charley replied, without looking away from the baby. "Kaylin Clarice Scurlock-Bowdre." I smiled. "That's beautiful." I told both Charley and Doc. "Yep, a beautiful name for a beautiful gal." Steve added. It was nothing less than the truth. Little Kaylin was gorgeous. She had lots of soft blonde hair and her eyes were a deep sapphire blue like Charley's. She was a little bigger than Richelle had been, weighing precisely seven pounds and three ounces, but she was still tiny, and chubby, which made her even cuter. I looked at Steve. He looked so happy. I could hardly imagine how happy he'd be once our child was born. Slowly I reached my hand out and entangled it with Steve's. He looked up at me and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him, even though everyone was right there with us. I didn't care who saw. We were in love. I wanted the whole world to know. I needed the world to know. And it was this desire that led me to my next big decision. I wanted to redo our wedding. I wanted to have a big celebration and I wanted to go on a honeymoon. I wanted everything that I'd turned down before. I wanted it all more than anything, and since Steve had also wanted it ever since our first wedding, I took it as my responsibility as his husband to make sure his dreams came true.

TBC


End file.
